Long Standing Friendship
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Arthur's best friend in Hogwarts has her own memories of life with the Weasleys


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR**

A Long Standing Friendship

Arthur Weasley met his first friend at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, as many first-years did.

The door slid open, and a dark haired girl with pale skin and rosy cheeks looked at the red-headed boy in the corner of the compartment.

' Do you mind? ' she asked with a smile,' everywhere else is full. . . '

She sounded nervous, and he shook his head with a kind smile,' Not at all - come in. '

She took a seat opposite him,' My name's Amber, by the way. Amber Ellison. '

' Arthur Weasley,' he told her.

Soon they were talking like old friends - he found out that she was a muggle-born, and was very nervous about starting at Hogwarts. She had older brothers, but was the only magical person in the family. He was fascinated by the things she could tell him about the muggles, and she was very intruiged by his information of the wizarding world.

Whilst waiting to be sorted soon after, they were left in a hall whilst Professor McGonagall went to find out if the sorting was ready to commence.

It was there that they met Richard Wood - a tall dark haired boy, who held a kind of confidence, despite his nervous smile.

' I think I'll be a Gryffindor,' Arthur said,' my dad was a Gryffindor. '

' And your mum? ' asked Amber with interest,' does it usually run in families? '

' No,' her first friend told her,' my mum's family were all in Slytherin, but they disowed her when she married my dad. '

' I don't care,' shrugged Richard,' as long as I'm not in Slytherin. It's full of all sorts of dark people. '

There was no more time to contemplate this, as the stern looking Professor with her hair tied in a tight bun, came along and led them away.

When Amber was sorted, she sat on the stool, eyes tightly closed, very suprised when the hat spoke to her. It fell right down over her eyes, and she was relieved when it screamed after 4 minutes, "GRYFFINDOR. "

Arthur and Richard soon joined, and there they became firm friends.

*****

It was 2nd year when Richard made the quidditch team, as a chaser. He was thrilled, and spent plenty of time telling everyone who would listen that he frequently played with his parents.

During his first match, Amber stood in the stands, her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her, hugging herself against the cold air.

Standing alongside her was Arthur, as well as Paul and Jack - two of the boys from his dormitory - and Maria - Amber's friend from her dormitory.

' Come on Richard! ' called Amber as her friend soared past.

He turned around and threw her a quick grin. She rolled her eyes - such a show off.

' What's the score? ' asked Molly Prewett, coming to stand besides them, her fiery red hair blowing in the wind.

Molly was another of the girls whom Amber shared a dormitory with, and Amber was rather fond of her.

' 3-2 Gryffindor,' replied Arthur, smiling at Molly.

Molly returned the smile briefly.

*****

It was 3rd year, and a charms essay was due in for the next day.

Amber sat in one of the armchairs, Arthur's essay on her knee,' Dear Merlin,' she said with a sigh, don't you _ever _listen in class? You really can't rely on my notes for the next four years. '

He shrugged,' I can try to. '

' You are impossible,' she laughed, shaking her head at him.

But she knew she'd end up doing his essay for him,and he knew she would, because when all was said and done, they were very good friends.

*****

At the end of that year, they were saying their goodbyes at King's Cross.

Amber spied her parents on the platform, and hugged both Richard and Arthur, before leaving them, knowing they'd not meet again until September.

Molly had seen the hug.

*****

Fourth year. Once again, Amber, Roger and Arthur were sitting together on the train. Amber sat besides Richard, her feet up on the seat besides Arthur, whilst her head lazily rested again Richard's shoulder.

The door slid open part way through the journey.

' Mind if I sit here? ' asked Molly.

' Come in,' beamed Arthur, as she took a seat next to him.

*****

Two weeks later, Richard had Quidditch practise. Again. It was all he ever seemed to do when he had half a chance. the boy was obsessed.

Amber sat in the otherwise empty stand, cheering on the team and whooping every time Richard scored a goal against Gryffindor's keeper.

When practise was over, Rochard emerged from the stands looking hot and flushed.

Amber laughed, poking his arm teasingly,' All hot and bothered are we? ' she ribbed.

He shook his head, poking her back,' Careful now, or I might have to chase you all the way back to the castle.

*****

In November, there was a Hogmede trip.

Arthur, Richard and Amber - and Molly, who seemed to be spending an increasingly large amount of time with them now - were sitting in the Three Broomsticks.

Amber laughed loudly at Arthur's joke, earning herself a quick glance from Molly.

But then as Molly was thinking one thing, Amber shuddered when they entered the cold street, and accepted the warm arm that Richard Wood wrapped around her shouldes.

Later on that night, Molly and Amber were awake in the dorm long after the other three girls had gone to sleep.

' Can I ask you something? ' whispered Molly, leaning in closer.

Amber raised her eyebrows,' What is it?' she asked.

' What do you think of Arthur? ' Molly asked.

Amber shrugged,' I like him. He's a good guy.'

' Yeah, but I mean - do you have a thing for him? I mean, you two seem really close and everything. . .'

To Molly's suprise, and secretly relief, Amber laughed,' Oh God no, Molly. Honestly, I can assure you that Arthur's nothing but a friend. He's kind of like a brother or something, to be honest. '

Molly nodded,' Oh. Just wondering. '

*****

The end of another school year came, and this time, as Amber hugged Arthur and Molly whilst saying her goodbyes, her hug to Richard turned into a kiss on the cheek.

*****

From September of 5th year onwards, both Amber and Molly found feelings that were new and confusing building up inside them, for people they were sure were just friends.

*****

Richard had made Quidditch team captain, and spent much more time in training with the team - he was ambitious, determined and certainly focused.

He was once again at Quidditch practice on the Wednesday that his friends sat in the common room.

' This is getting ridiculous,' sighed Amber,' this is the 3rd time he's had the team in training this week. I know there's a match next month, but he's going to have killed them before it gets around to that. '

' That's Richard for you,' shrugged Arthur.

' No,' Amber insisted,' not if I've got anything to do about it. '

And with that, she left the room, and a rather amused Arthur smiled at Molly,

' Looks like it's just you and me then. '

*****

The quidditch match which Richard had worked so hard for was won the following month.

As his first win as the captain of the team, he was thrilled, and the 7th year beaters decided that slaughtering Ravenclaw called for a celebration - a common room party was the best celebration for everything.

It was there that Amber congratulated Richard on his performance, and before anyone knew what was happening, they were kissing.

Molly smiled at Arthur,' I knew they liked each other. '

He smiled back, and she was unaware of the longing in his eyes.

*****

Amber Ellison and Richard Wood became a couple, and their friends were pleased for them - they were happy together, and they were well-suited.

Amber now was insistant on setting Molly up with someone.

' What about one of Richard's team-mates? ' she asked as they sat in the library one day - Richard at practise, and Arthur serving detention for talking in Transfiguration.

Molly pulled a face.

' Paul? Or Jack? '

A similar face.

' Arthur? ' sighed Amber, running out of people.

Molly blushed.

' Oh Merlin,' whispered Amber,' really? '

Molly giggled,' Shhh. '

' Well,' her friend smirked,' you and Arthur. Hmmm, I can really see it. '

' Oh but you musn't say anything to him,' pleaded Molly urgently.

Amber smiled wickedly,' Oh don't worry. I won't. '

And she didn't. Only, she mentioned it to Richard, and urged Richard to slip it into conversation with Arthur. To persuade their mutual friend to say something to Arthur.

When Arthur asked Molly to go with him on the next Hogsmede trip, she was unaware of her friends meddling, and she would never know.

All she knew was that she liked Arthur, he liked her, and from then on they were together.

*****

Epilogue

Both couples remained together, and were happy for the rest of their two years at Hogwarts.

After they graduated, they remained friends, and in the height of the war, Arthur and Molly married quickly - eloping, and giving Amber the glee of being their witness. She may have been Arthur's friend first, and like a sister to him, but she was very close to Molly - definitley her closest female friend.

The newly married Weasleys had their first child shortly after their wedding, and Amber was thrilled to be named godmother of young William. Bill, she affectionately called him.

When Charlie Weasley was born two years later, Amber was named godmother once more. It was two months after his birth that Amanda became Mrs Wood.

Then the unexpected happened - the two women became pregnant at the same time. Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood were born within days of each other, and although they had very different personalities as they grew up, they were always the best of friends.

With the birth of Weasley twins two years later, another son two more years later, and finally a daughter the following year, Amanda became a godmother to all 7 of the Weasley children.

She also had a daughter the same age as the twins, and a son the same age as Ginny.

She, Richard and Oliver were regular figures at the Burrow, and as the children grew up, Amanda was like an aunt to all of them.

Then they grew up, and went to Hogwarts, where she worried whilst they got into all kinds of trouble.

Then they married off and began having children of their own, and whilst she and Molly came to the realisations that their children had left, they each had one son each left.

Until Oliver and Percy were joined in civil union.


End file.
